Fury of the Sea
by malencia
Summary: AU: Kaoru is the goddess of the sea who is sealed into a human body. What will happen to this goddess when she is tossed into a world so unalike her own? And what's this about a pirate ship? 0n Hiatus


Fury of the sea

Chapter 1: Escape

When the female came to consiousnes the first think she noticed was the lack of pain, or should we say a lessening. In comparison to what she had felt before this was nothing she couldn't handle. The next thing she noticed was the smell. Old wood, the sea, grime and something a bit male and something a bit female. Opening her eyes she found herself looking at the ceiling of the inside of a ship. It was a human transport for the sea. She had at one time been curious at the creatures who had tresspassed on her waters. She had found the living creatures quite amusing and had loved the way the ship moved. She had even fashioned one of sorts for her people.

But now instead of being free to wander as she liked she was stolen from her home, to be enclosed in this manmade enclosure. The female looked around her enclosure and only saw more cells, two of which held people- humans. She studied them; one was a male and seemed to be sleeping. He wore a strange outfit that was white with black writing and trim. The other was a small girl in a light brown kimono, who was awake and looking at her.

They were human and therefore could not be trusted. Humans had done this to her as well as many acts of violence to those that were hers, but her interest in them was something even she as a goddess could not ignore. So she too found herself staring back at the young human female.

The young human female's brown eyes lit up and she smiled. "Hi I'm Tsubame, what's your name?" The young female spoke with words unknown to her. This was the language of the humans and while she had found the humans interesting, she had not had much of a chance or inclination to learn the language.

"Umm…" The female woman started attemping to convey that she could not understand the girl. Their language was different from her own, which consisted of sounds and not words. She just shook her head at the girl.

"You're not from around here are you? Did you get picked up in the raid too? Sano and I did. Oh sorry that man sleeping over there is Sano." At the woman's blank stare the young girl decided to try something else.

"Can you understand me? Riesci a capire me? Pouvez-vous me comprenez?" The young female asked as she tried some of the languages she knew to be common in the area.

After getting only a confused expression from the woman who sat across from her, Tsubame smiled and pointed to her chest. "Tsubame."

The female woman copied her actions. "Tsubame."

"No" Tsubame shook her head at her, and repeated her actions once more.

"Tsubame!"

"Tsubame?" This time the woman pointed towards Tsubame.

"Yes!" Tsubame squealed, happy that she had gotten that across. That's when the woman pointed at herself and said "Kaoru."

"You're Kaoru?" At Kaoru's nod she laughed. "Well that's good. At least I know your name."

Kaoru didn't reply for she didn't understand all that the little girl had said. Instead she went back to her inistial scan of the jail. Getting up sent a sharp pain through her body that drew a gasp from her throat. She froze half standing and waited for the pain to pass. Once it did she stood up fully and moved towards the bars of the cell. Taking a good look at them she grabbed them and started to shake.

"Missy you won't be able to get out so stop fussing." Came a male voice in the opposite direction of her. She looked over to see the man looking at her with a lazy look on his face. Not understanding what he said she decided to attempt the shaking one more time.

Seeing that the bars weren't going to budge she sat down on the wooden floor with a sigh. Soon she noticed her two companions were sleeping. She found that she liked the feel of the two humans. Being a goddess had its perks. One of which was knowing the nature of a being. She hadn't gotten much off them in the small conversation but she decided she would try to learn more about them and their ways. Who knew maybe they would help her, but she had to be careful. After all they were humans. Kaoru figured started to lay down when the pain shot through her human body once more. She froze and waited while it passed and layed down to follow her fellow cellmates into sleep..

It had been five days since Kaoru had met the two humans and she liked them. These two had a calming nature about them. They had often started a conversation with her that she couldn't follow but she had learned more about their language and them over the days. Tonight they seemed different, more alert.

"Tsubame?" She asked as she honed her own senses to see what they were listening for. That's when she heard it. The sound of a different ship breaking the waves. Then the yelling, which sent Sano into a happy grin.

"They're here."

Kaoru was curious what could make them happy in such a place. They both smiled at her.

Kaoru didn't quite know what to make of it but decided whatever it was she would find out sooner or later. That's when she suddenly heard yelling and the crash of swords. The vibrations hummed through the floor boards, as the three of them stood pressed against the bars of their cells and listened.

The shouting got loader as the fighting drew closer and she heard swords clash like a lightning storm. Then two people busted through the door.

"Katsu, Cho!" Sano yelled happily. "The keys are on the wall near the door."

Once the two men got the keys, Sano and Tsubame they all looked over at Kaoru.

"Kaoru do you want to come with us?" Asked Tsubame timidly.

"Yes." As soon as the words left her mouth she was out and being pulled up the stairs.

The first thing she noticed was the fighting. Blood splattered everywhere. Then there were people running at them. Sano's arm let her go as he started to fight the men. Kaoru deciding she wouldn't be a bystander followed his lead. She took the man on Sano's right. She may not know the language but this was something she knew. The ablitily to fight had been taught to her since childhood. Her mentor had said that it would be worth it. She supposed now was as best a chance as any to use it. Kaoru ducked under the sword that wized horizontally over her head and kicked out with her legs tripping the man who had thought he had an easy opponent and pulled the sword from his hands and stabbed him in the heart. She glanced back at her recuers and found that The blond one and Tsubame were on their way to the other ship. Looking around she found Sano and the other male who had helped them fighting. A man was coming up behind the other male who had helped them going unnoticed by said man. She pulled the weapon from the dead sailor at her feet and ran at the man attacking her helper. She continued to fight until suddenly she was grabbed from behind. She started to struggle when a voice reached her ears.

"Calm down missy." It was Sano. The next thing she new she was flying over the ocean and slammed into a hard wood surface. She looked up at Sano and started to stand. When suddenly pain etched across her face, she looked down to find blood seeping into her clothing from a gash on her side. 'Stupid human body.' was her last thought before everything went dark.

_"Kaoru lets go." Yelled a familiar voice. Kaoru ran towards the voice down a long white hall._

_"Where are you? I can't see you." Kaoru called after the voice._

_"This way come on Kaoru!" the voice yelled once again. It came from a behind a door on her left. She opened the door and ran into a white room, the door closing behind her. Slowly she started to see figures within the light. They were laughing and playing in the water. They all looked at her and smiled and waved. She tried running towards them yet they started to fade and a man with brown hair and red eyes was walking towards her._

_"Your not getting away from me my little sea goddess. I have you know." Then everything started to spin, it stopped suddenly and she was surrounded by black. She floated there for a while before she heard voices. She couldn't tell what they were saying but she tried to go towards the sounds. That's when she heard three voices. Two were male and one was female._

"She had a couple nasty cuts, they were deep. They were already starting to heal so they were probably there for at least ten days. Where did you say she was from Sano?" asked the female, who Kaoru now assumed was the doctor.

"She didn't say, but she didn't speak much of our language when Tsubame and I first met her. So I would assume one of the Islands far from here." Sano's voice reached her ears and she eased up. At least now she knew she had one friend among her.

"She may stay as long as she wishes. Or do you want to…"

The man was cut off by the female who Kaoru was now looking at. "She's awake." Stormy blue eyes hit brown eyes and the two stared at each other. The woman before her wore a purple kimono. Her jet black hair loose of all confinement hit her lower back. Kaoru looked at the other two in the room. One was Sano in his usual white outfit. The other was a redhead with violet eyes. He wore a maroon and paleish white Pirate outfit. A sword hung at his side.

"Sano?" Kaoru's voice cracked and a glass of water was pushed at her. She sat up with his help and drank it.

"This is Captain Himura Kenshin and Takani Megumi. She's the one who doctored you up. You had really bad cuts where did they come from?" He asked.

"Dun un-der-and." Kaoru said as she looked at him with a confused expression. Seeing this he pointed at her right side where a long cut ran up her side from hip to chest.

"Bad human, pain, long shinny. Sealed me." Kaoru tried her hardest to remember what words she was supposed to use. Before anyone else could say anything the door flew open and she heard a voice that she instantly recognized. Sano still stood in front of her blocking her view. so she could not see the person.

"So I hear we have a new crew member. I want to meet her." Said a bubbly voice.

Sano moved out of the way so that the girl could see Kaoru. The girl who Kaoru knew as Misao stared at her.

"It is good to see you Misao." Kaoru said with a smile.

"KAORU-SAMA!" The girl yelled as she jumped at Kaoru. Kaoru winced in pain as Misao landed on the cuts. "I'm sorry Kaoru! I was so excited that you are here. I missed you so much. When Taja said that you had gone missing I was so worried. We all decided that we would look for you but now you're here. I'm so happy." The girl squealed as she sat next to Kaoru on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked in her own language.

"This is the place I was talking about. The ship I said that I liked." Misao replied in the same language. To all others in the room it sounded like they were singing though it wasn't with any type of words, it sounded like a whale. Yet somehow different.

Kaoru looked at the other man who she guessed had entered with Misao and smiled at him. "You must be the infamous Aoshi-sama."

The man startled and the others busted out laughing. Kaoru looked at all of them like they were crazy. When she looked at Misao, She saw Misao's face was red and frowned.

"Are you sick? Your face is red." Concern laced her words.

"Jou-chan her face being red has nothing to do with a fever." Sano laughed out.

"What is so funny?" Kaoru asked now curious.

"Kaoru I'll tell you about it later." Replied Misao.

"Ok. Can I get up?" Kaoru asked.

~I originally posted this story a couple years ago and find that I am not happy with how the story flows. I only did a couple tweeks to this first chapter but the second will be different. I am still surprised that anyone liked it as it is. Thank you!~

So how did you like the first chapter? Good, bad, loved it, hated it? Please Review.

Thanks you for reading my story and I will have my next chapter up soon. Well if my internet wants to load the site that is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Anything…It's pretty sad really. Well except a dog and you can't have him. It has come to my attention that people think this is based off of Pirates of the Caribbean and while that is a good idea. This story was originally thought up while watching Sinbad. I just love Eros in that movie so I wondered what would happen if she was human. So I don't own Sinbad or Pirates of the Caribbean.


End file.
